The present invention relates to: weather strips for double doors, which are installed on double doors on side parts or rear parts of automobiles and seal join parts between left side doors and right side doors when the doors are dosed; and a drainage structure for double doors employing the weather strips.
The automobiles having the double doors installed on the rear parts or the side parts thereof, shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 have been known.
The automobiles having the double doors as side doors installed on the side parts thereof are improved in getting in or getting off property for the effect of a large opening formed by providing front doors 1 and rear doors 2 respectively hinged to the automobiles on the front sides and the rear sides thereof, removing center pillars (center pillar-less) and simultaneously opening both of the doors 1,2.
FIG. 8 illustrates a weather strip 10 for front doors and a weather strip 20 for rear doors respectively installed on outer circumferences of the front door 1 and the rear door 2. FIG. 8 illustrates the weather strip 10 for front doors in two-dot chain lines.
The weather strip 10 for front doors is formed by connecting two extrusion molded parts by molding on corner parts 160 and comprises: an installation base member 11 installed on the front door 1; and a hollow seal member 12 which is integrally molded with the installation base member 11 and swells toward an inner-cabin side when the front door 1 is closed.
The weather strip 20 for rear doors is formed by connecting two extrusion molded parts by molding on corner parts 170 in the same manner. On the extrusion molded part on a door join part side between the left side door and the right side door (in FIG. 7, the rear door 2 is the left side door and the front door 1 is the right side door), the weather strip 20 for rear doors comprises: an installation base member 21 installed on the rear door 2; and a hollow seal member 22 which is integrally molded with the installation base member 21 and swells toward an outer-cabin side when the door is closed. The weather strip 20 for rear doors also comprises fins 50 which are provided on the molded parts located at an upper end and a lower end on the door join part side. The firs 50 are connected to the hollow seal member 22. The fins 50 include: a plane installation piece 51 installed on the rear door 2; and a seal piece 52 which is integrally molded with the installation piece 51 and extending from an inner side of the rear door 2 toward a front side of the automobile.
When closing the left side door and the right side door, the rear door 2 is dosed first and the front door 1 is dosed subsequently. When the doors are closed, the hollow seal member 12 of the weather strip 10 for front doors installed on the front door 1 makes an elastic contact with the rear door 2 while the hollow seal member 22 of the weather strip 20 for rear doors installed on the rear door 2 makes an elastic contact with the front door 1 on the extrusion molded part on the door join part side to seal an outside and an inside of the automobile as shown in FIG. 9. On the molded parts located at the upper end and the lower end on the join part side of the doors, the hollow seal member 12 of the weather strip 10 for front doors installed on the front door 1 makes an elastic contact with the plane installation piece 51 of the fin 50 of the weather strip 20 for rear doors installed on the rear door 2 while an outer-cabin side of the seal piece 52 of the fin 50 of the weather strip 20 for rear doors installed on the rear door 2 makes an elastic contact with the front door 1 to seal the outside and the inside of the automobile as shown in FIG. 10. When the rear door 2 is dosed, the inner cabin side of the seal piece 52 makes an elastic contact with a weather strip 101 on a body side installed on a door opening edge on a body 100 side. As shown in FIG. 11, the fin 50 has an insert panel 60 embedded in the installation piece 51 thereof to improve rigidity and is fixed to the lower end on the door join part side of the rear door 2 together with the insert panel 60 by clips 110.
As mentioned above, on the door join part side of the weather strip 20 for rear doors installed on the rear door 2, the extrusion molded part has the molded parts integrally molded with the upper end and the lower end thereof, which connect with the hollow seal member 22. Accordingly, water 150 which enters a slit 80 for pulling out a core (not shown) on the molded part on the upper end of the door join part side flows down inside the hollow seal member 22 and flows out of a slit 180 for pulling out a core on the molded part on the lower end of the door join part as shown in FIG. 12. The water 150 flowing out of the slit 180 for pulling out a core subsequently flows between the rear door 2 and the installation piece 51 of the fin 50 and finally reaches a step 100A of the body 100. Such a structure has caused problems that the step 100A may get wet so that passengers feel uncomfortable.
The above-mentioned drainage structure of water entering from an upper part of the door join part of the double doors on the automobiles is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Nos. 4031134 and 4128421.
Japanese Patent No. 4031134 discloses to arrange a drainage passage for draining water, which flows down inside an extrusion molded hollow seal member and accumulates in the molded part on the lower end side, on a position where a direct hit of high pressure water from the outside of the automobile is prevented.
Japanese Patent No. 4128421 discloses to protrudingly provide a receiving part for receiving water and to pour the water inside the door, which enters from an upper part of a space between an upper part of a front door and an opening seal installed on a body panel which makes an elastic contact with the front door when the door is closed.
However, since the drainage passage disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4031134 and the receiving part disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4128421 are exposed on the outer-cabin side, oscillation from opening and closing doors may cause scatter of water and the drainage passage and the receiving part may be affected by the open air including wind. Also, exposure of the drainage passage and the receiving part outside the automobile deteriorates an external appearance.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 4128421 does not disclose to drain the water which flows down inside the extrusion molded hollow seal member and reaches the molded part on the lower end side.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide weather strips for double doors, capable of draining water which flows down inside the hollow seal member on the door join parts without fail escaping notice of the passengers and drainage structure for the double doors with the weather strips.